


Reincarnation

by Ashery24



Series: Kuron's oneshots for post S6 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen, Possible Canon divergent, Season 6 Spoilers, open end, short af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: Kuron’s last moments...





	Reincarnation

**Author's Note:**

> I’m mad at the shitty end that they gave Kuron and I wrote this at 5 am. The errors are mine.

He was there, somewhere.

The Black Lion saved Keith and him.

But his body didn’t react. He couldn’t wake up.

The only thing he could see is pure black. Nothing to smell or touch.

But he could listen.

And he hears Shiro, the real Shiro and Keith.

He wanted to scream but he couldn’tt. He wanted to apologize but he couldn’t.

Soon they finished talking and left him alone.

He was alone for what could be forever.

And then...the light. 

A light ran through him and he begins to see again.

He was alive again.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure how finish this. Or with Kuron sharing a body with Shiro, fusing Kuron with the black Lion, giving him a body…so many possibilities and I can't choose.
> 
> Also this is short af but I’m so emotional and angry over what happend with Kuron that I decide that every day I will write something about him. My ideal goal would be to do a whole month but I don’t think my muse will collaborate. At the moment I have 4 drabbles more written, not much longer than this.
> 
> Crossposted in my tumblr: https://ashery24.tumblr.com/post/175000888359/im-mad-at-the-final-that-they-give-kuron-and-i


End file.
